Páginas perdidas del diario de Star Swirl
by Filomental
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene más de una forma de contarse. Capítulo 3: La explicación de la magia negra y el futuro de Equestria tienen un vínculo que nuestro héroe no ha visto aún...
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar me gustaría indicar que este fic es más bien un elemento aclaratorio del fic Discord realizado por mí. Obviamente no entenderán el diario si no leen el fic Discord; contiene varias aclaraciones y hasta cierto punto lo que Star Swirl pensaba de su estudiante más talentoso.

* * *

><p>El encuentro con el monstruo<p>

Miércoles…

Hoy sufrí una sorpresa demasiado grande, quizás una que nunca se volverá a repetir y estoy seguro que nunca olvidaré; una especie de monstruo o mutación, o lo que sea que sea aquel joven entró a mi biblioteca.

Tenía cola de dragón, patas de diferentes animales, así como alas y un rostro muy marcado de la familia equina, compuesta por más de una de sus especies, sin duda se encontraba escondiéndose de algo y creo saber exactamente lo que es.

Se encontraba algo agitado, obviamente yo tenía más miedo que el a mí, ese tipo de seres son difíciles de tratar normalmente; pero me esforcé pues sé muy bien que no se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada.

El joven al parecer se llama Discord, me lo dijo el mismo, me resulta extraño que me haya mentido sobre las razones por las cuales se encontraba en el pueblo. Pero no lo culpo, la relación de criaturas del bosque Everfree y los ponis siempre fue una relación de violencia constante.

No puedo evitar sentir algo de temor, sin embargo, me agrada su determinación, pues al saber que existían libros de magia en un estante, los revisó, parecía poder realizar magia – después me mostraría cuan capaz era realmente al hacer un hechizo de transportación – así que le tomé algo más de interés, lo ayude con un catálogo básico de magia y después de ver un libro de magia para principiantes escrito por mí toda la tarde, se despidió y finalmente se fue con un hechizo de transportación, me sorprendí al observar tan curiosa paradoja.

No puede realizar un hechizo de levitación pero si uno de trasportación; me dijo que regresaría mañana, lo cual me mantiene intrigado, sin embargo él despertado en mi algo que consideraba ya muerto hace bastante tiempo atrás, desde mi última aprendiz. Pero no es momento de revivir el pasado, aquel joven atrajo mi atención, espero con ansias el día de mañana.

Discord, es un ser excepcional, me ha demostrado en un corto periodo de tiempo, tener un talento tan grande que me temo que supera el mío. Sé que no debo mezclar asuntos personales con la relación con un estudiante de magia; pero cuando hablo con él, me siento con más tranquilidad, siento que su futuro, de alguna forma está ligado con el mío y también pienso que su talento puede ser de provecho, el mismo me lo ha dicho. Pero es un movimiento arriesgado, los ponis son distintos a lo que él cree, temo mucho que en un punto llegue tener un roce con ellos; de alguna forma quiero aprovechar aquello que posee, ese talento puede ser la luz que esperan todos los ponis, son tiempos difíciles y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para cambiarlos.

- Páginas en blanco, dibujos y garabatos, así como hechizos escritos en varias páginas, saltando estás se puede leer otro escrito -

Sábado.

Aún me cuesta caminar después de la patada que el pegaso me dio, presiento que Discord vio todo aquello, tiene una curiosidad idéntica a la de un niño, así como la mayoría de las criaturas de gran longevidad, su metabolismo al principio es acelerado, su crecimiento es equivalente a un mes de desarrollo de un poni en media semana; sin embargo en un proceso aún desconocido para mí, dicho metabolismo, al parecer, se relentiza hasta casi detenerse.

Cuando estudié a las hidras pude observar que ellas morían con hasta mil setecientos años, pero cuando lo hacían su estado no cambiaba, no pasaban por algo parecido a la vejez, lo mismo pasa con este ser; personalmente lo clasifico como Draconequus, mitad poni, por su talento con la magia y mitad dragón por su longevidad. No obstante es un revuelto de criaturas y muy a contraste con mis opiniones en pro de la igualdad de todos los habitantes de este planeta, debo decir que este individuo a veces me intimida, sin embargo, es tan inocente, tan puro que cede fácilmente ante mis lecciones, no se niega a mis peticiones, incluso a horas extensas de estudio, solamente se va por unos segundos y vuelve con un collar con un dige que más bien es una pluma muy extraña.

Me sorprende su avance, la idea de aprovechar su talento me ronda la cabeza constantemente, quizás y solo quizás sea él a quien necesito para cumplir con planes mayores; por ello su instrucción deberá ser extensa, ardua, dura, lo bueno es que ha demostrado estar dispuesto a pasar por este tipo de enseñanza.

* * *

><p>Bueno, abarqué los últimos tres capítulos o quizás cuatro que se centran en la historia de Discord, espero que haya despejado algunas dudas que tenían dentro de mi fic, obviamente lo que está escrito aquí no es necesariamente lo que pasa en la serie, es el elemento de apoyo de Discord, por lo cual tienen algunas dudas, este pequeño fic les servirá para anclarlas.<p> 


	2. Inquietudes

Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar, que este fic se se basa en la trama del fic Discord, pero no por ello deja de ser interesante.

* * *

><p>Lunes.<p>

Me sorprendí bastante al ver una "invitación" del rey platino a su castillo en Canterlot, dudo mucho de su alteza quiera hablar, el pasado entre nosotros es muy complicado como para que solamente sea eso. No me equivoqué al pensar en esto, pues la invitación me llegó en el atardecer, en este momento ya voy de regreso a Iron Mane, ciertamente consternado, no hallo peor momento que este y para lo peor, me temo que deberé tomar decisiones drásticas con respecto a mi aprendiz.

En pleno camino me asaltaban varias dudas, así como viejos recuerdos que no tiene caso volver a recordar, ciertamente mi estudiante que ya cumplía más de un año me mantenía distraído de todo mi pasado. Me temo que me he encariñado con este Draconequus y por experiencia, sé que mis seres queridos no están precisamente a salvo; llevo una carga muy pesada que me pertenece únicamente a mí.

El tiempo, puede ser muy cruel con el que pretende olvidarse de todo; mi caso no es la excepción, aunque me he mantenido a salvo

Lo más difícil para muchos maestros de magia y de cualquier conocimiento en general, es ver como el que alguna vez te pedía consejos y te mantenía en una escala inalcanzable – desde luego, me refiero a los momentos en los cuales te ven como una estrella, lo cual alimenta el ego y de cierta forma hacen que uno se sienta necesario, querido y apreciado – pero luego empieza a dar sus primeros pasos solo. Discord es sin duda el mago con más talento que vi en mi vida, aunque me costaría bastante admitirlo frente a él, sus ideas son nuevas, frescas y necesarias para cambiar la magia.

Considero que como el don de los unicornios es la magia, debes usar este don para procurar el bienestar de los demás ponis, de no ser así, solamente somos unos tipos mal vestidos con aspecto raro que solamente piensan en sí mismos.

La generosidad, la bondad, son palabras que podrían ser un objetivo que los ponis de este tiempo no reconocen como propio; es más, estoy seguro, de que cada uno de los ponis por dentro se siente totalmente solo, la lucha de todos contra todos, aun cuando se llaman hermanos es y siempre será un acto de constante separación.

Un mago debe ser capaz de dar antes de recibir; podría hablar muchas cosas más al respecto, pero ese no es la causa principal de mis preocupaciones actuales; la causa verdadera es mucho más oscura. Se remonta hace poco tiempo atrás, cuando me vi obligado a asistir a la corte del rey. El en persona fue quien se entrevistó conmigo.

**** Entonces, del diario una gema dibujada con carboncillo se aparece enfrente de la página, llevando a quien se encuentra cerca a una visión del pasado, a través de los ojos de Star Swirl *****

Los pasos del unicornio lo llevaban hasta el centro del palacio real de Canterlot, después de un silencio corto, el rey – que se encontraba sentado en el trono con una expresión de soberbia en su rostro – se levantó de su trono y con pisadas fuertes se acercó a quien en antaño fue su mejor amigo.

- Mucho tiempo Swirl, espero que el viaje no haya sido incómodo.

- No, no lo fue, me dormí en mitad del camino.

El silencio reapareció, ambos mantenían la mirada fija en el otro, en pocos segundos ambos se dijeron de todo con esa simple mirada, no era necesario alargar la conversación pues, ninguno de los dos deseaba pasar más tiempo cerca del otro.

- Supongo que te debes estar preguntando la razón por la que te mandé a llamar.

- Acertó, mi rey. Dijo el barbado con desdén y casi de forma sarcástica.

El rey desde luego ignoró el trato del que antes había sido su mejor amigo y continuó con lo que tenía que decir.

- Guardias, retírense.

Una patrulla completa de pegasos y unicornios con armaduras salieron de la gran habitación.

- Ahora podemos hablar sin miedo Swirl.

- Aja, ahora dígame que es lo que quiere, estar cerca de su alteza no es algo glorioso cuando lo conoces como yo.

- Veo que sigues con esa lengua tan libre, recuerda que soy tu rey. Respondió el unicornio de pelaje blanco con una corona con gemas tan grandes como un casco.

Pasó un tiempo más hasta que por fin, el rey de toda Equestria decidió expresar sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

- Swirl, tenemos problemas muy serios en Equestria y a pesar de que no me gusta para nada pedir tu ayuda, me temo que no tengo otra opción que pedírtela… o sacártela a la fuerza.

El rostro de Star Swirl se tornó en uno de seriedad total; desde luego si se trataba de el bienestar de Equestria aceptaba la soliciud.

- ¿Cuál es el problema mi rey?

- Se trata del rey bastardo, mis soldados averiguaron que está detrás de algo grande.

- Pero, el rey bastardo se autoproclamó rey de los ponis terrestres y…

- Y lo aceptaron como tal. No necesito clases de historia, lo que necesito es saber que es aquello que oculta, los ponis terrestres empiezan a tener ideas alocadas, empiezo a creer que ese patético rey tiene la culpa de todo ello, tu misión es infiltrarte en su reino frágil reino.

- Por qué simplemente no lo mandas a arrestar y lo llevas a la montaña, eso siempre te funciono ¿no es así?

- Solamente porque los que encerré no eran tan importantes como ese rey bastardo, sin ofender a Clover.

Star Swirl tuvo que tragarse su rabia, esperando que el rey volviese al tema que había querido tocar desde el principio.

- No, él definitivamente él es el héroe de los terrestres, si lo llevase a la montaña o si lo mando a callar, se levantarían.

- Pero acaso no tienes todo un ejército bien preparado para mantenerlos a raya. Dijo el mago con total soberbia y tratando de no reírse del rey que estaba perdiendo el control de los ponis que consideraba inferiores.

- Sería una locura, no solamente dejaría mi reino sin obreros, imagínate cuan debilitada se encontraría nuestras fuerzas, no podríamos repeler un ataque de los reinos inferiores.

- Inferiores solamente porque los sacaste de sus tierras.

- Ya te lo dije antes, si no hay expansión no hay muestra de nuestro poder, sin no hay muestra de nuestro poder, seremos destruidos.

- No todos los seres que habitan este mundo piensan como tú.

- Yo solo sé que bajo mi mando los ponis se convirtieron en la especie dominante de toda Equestria y de todo el mundo, ¿eso es poco?

- Lo es cuando dices los ponis en general y solamente beneficiaste a los pegasos y unicornios.

- Los terrestres son inferiores, no puedo creer que no lo entiendas, ellos no merecen todos los logros que hicimos conjuntamente los pegasos y unicornios.

- Entonces ¿por qué los necesitas?

- Son obreros, los obreros hacen lo que nosotros no queremos hacer.

- Esa forma de ver las cosas es la que te trajo hasta aquí.

- Pero no es algo que no se pueda controlar, en especial cuando tengo un mago y unas fuerzas especiales que mantengan a raya a los terrestres.

Star Swirl, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza, él también se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Si el rey bastardo lograba esa revolución, los reinos inferiores: desde los changeling, minotauros, centauros, dragones hasta diversas criaturas de los diferentes bosques mágicos no dudarían en atacar y sin la cantidad necesaria de soldados de Cloudsdale y guardias de Canterlot, Equestria muy probablemente sería devastada, junto con los ponis que la habitaban.

- Tu misión consistirá en infiltrarte en el castillo, averigua que es lo que el rey bastardo quiere hacer. Unos guardias entrenados en Canterlot te llevarán a Green Field, espero que tomes tu trabajo enserio.

**** Fin flashback ****

Es difícil no sentir que traicione mis ideales; pero debo cumplir el papel de espía del rey, por el bien de todos los ponis.

* * *

><p>Sí, este fic no será tan largo como el de Discord, pero tendrá el punto de vista de Star Swirl, estoy seguro de que si les gusta el fic Discord, no dejaran de leer este.<p> 


	3. Megia negra y el poder

Espero que la la trama de este fic secundario les esté gustando, los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>La magia negra suele ser muy peligrosa, no por el hecho de que la energía que usa es negativa, sino porque produce una dependencia de quien la usa, dentro de un principiante, los efectos del control de la magia negra suelen terminar en remordimientos y preocupación. Debido en parte por el veto del aprendizaje de magia negra y en segundo por lo que ven de ella, pues, en un solo instante terminan realizando hechizos peligrosos.<p>

La magia negra, tiene capacidades distintas a comparación de la magia que llamaremos común, su campo de acción, de alguna forma es más desarrollada en los seres vivos y en distintas interacciones de estos, este es uno de los detalles que pude observar cuando estudié a los demonios, quienes por cierto, son una fuente de magia.

¿Fuente de magia? Es así como me lo planteé y resulta que en este mundo, todos vivimos rodeados de magia, se encuentra esparcida, irradiada en todo y en todos – salvo por un mineral cuya principal propiedad es absorber esta magia de todo lo que se encuentre cerca y como resultado adverso – Los demonios son los únicos seres vivientes que generan magia que solamente puede ser controlada por ellos, por lo cual tienen una cantidad limitada pero independiente. Los unicornios y otros seres capaces de realizar esta conexión con la magia de su entorno son capaces de controlarla a voluntad.

Regresando al primer punto, la magia negra tiene distintas virtudes y conflictos, el principal es que corrompe a los que no tienen fuerza de voluntad; estos magos son generalmente los que la buscan para fines propios, como el poder, la fama, la venganza u otros fines.

Cuando se ingresa en la magia negra, la percepción de la magia se cambia, debido a que el mago ahora controla dos energías distintas, la dualidad resultante, siempre tendrá contenida a ambas en misma proporción. Una será la dominante dentro del mago, la otra será secundada.

Este dominio de una de estas energías sobre la otra, no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad o la forma de ser del que controla la magia, define únicamente la habilidad que el mago tiene con un tipo de magia o la otra. Lamentablemente, ese vacío que siente el principiante de la magia negra, siempre se vuelve en el direccionado para tomar decisiones.

Aquellos que no tienen una voluntad férrea, que no saben lo que quieren hacer o quiénes son, no pueden evadir este vacío y lo llenan con banalidades, con ilusiones que los mantendrán controlados, en síntesis, hay tan pocos magos de magia negra reales como cascos de un poni y es muy difícil decir que la mayoría de ellos son magos buenos.

Esto es la síntesis de todo lo que investigué hasta el momento, lo escribo porque temo mucho que mi estudiante ingrese en la magia negra sin que yo esté presente, pese a que tiene las mejores intenciones, la magia negra pondrá a prueba su carácter y su bondad.

Bondad, una idea, un significado; hasta este instante no dejo de pensar en él porque de todo esto.

Desde que Clover la sabía, mi estudiante, fue enviada a la montaña por creer en que todos los ponis podían ser amigos, aliados, hermanos, la idea de bondad se ha hecho menos alcanzable.

La triste realidad es que aquellas tres ponis, que se atrevieron a pensar de esta forma tan revolucionaria para la comprensión de los pegasos y unicornios que fueron traicionadas por sus propios líderes, los ponis terrestres son – en mi opinión – iguales que los pegasos o los unicornios.

Smart Cookie, quien fue una de esas tres ponis, fue cruelmente traicionada junto con el canciller meses después de la fundación de Equestria, no conozco muy bien la historia ya que solamente hay rumores, pero se cuenta que el canciller se sacrificó para que Smart Cookie pudiera escapar.

De nada sirvió aquel sacrificio, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente lista como para escribir un libro sobre el estado de los ponis terrestres, este obviamente tuvo una persecución implacable, el rey platino, junto con el ahora general Hurricane no demoraron en borrar aquel contenido de las librerías.

Pocos ejemplares sobrevivieron, la mayoría de ellos, seguramente, en alforjas de ponis terrestres que viajaban a Green Field, en busca de un mejor lugar para vivir.

No quería decírselo al rey, pero creo que el rey "bastardo" está influenciado por las ideas que Smart Cookie tuvo al final de aquel libro; ideas cargadas de furia y sentimientos de la brillante secretaria del canciller de los ponis terrestres, es irónico que después de haber creído tan firmemente en la democracia, se dejaran llevar por la idea de un rey que prometía no fallarles.

La desesperación por una salida hace considerable cualquier idea, por muy alocada que esta sea.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si los aburrió, tengan paciencia, dentro de poco se pondrá un poco más interesante.<p> 


End file.
